


Watching from above.

by shadow_bright_shine



Series: Short stories when I feel weird [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream XD is jealous of dream, Dream XD is sad, Drista is there too, Gen, She's the alpha female, he wants friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_bright_shine/pseuds/shadow_bright_shine
Summary: Why is he so stupid? Why is he pushing away people, people are wonderful!
Series: Short stories when I feel weird [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168949
Kudos: 13





	Watching from above.

"My vessel is absolutely idiotic." 

"Well yeah, I already know that, he's my brother what do you expect?" Drista hung upside down beside him, laughing. "He's all serious and he doesn't take time to be himself anymore." 

"But look! Why is he so stupid? He pushing away other people, people are wonderful!" 

Drista rolled her eyes. "You aren't much smarter, people suck! They're loud, they're dumb, they constantly fight. Dream had the right idea if you ask me, human's are weird." 

"You two are so jaded it's infuriating! Look at poor mushroom and bandana! They look so sad he's being so awful!" 

Drista watched. "Honestly they'll be best friends by the next month. I'm sure they'll come back eventually. I mean they always do." 

"I hate this, I can't just sit here and watch him drive everyone away! I want them to like me-him." 

"Living vicariously through our vessel are we?" She winked, pointing at his face. "You're making the angry face. 

"I am not!" >:(

She laughed. "Yes you are! You want to play with them yourself don't you?"

"No! I want to be friends, I want to see smiles and..."

"Awww, you really need to get out of the stronghold more my sheltered, sheltered child." 

"I'm not your kid, don't patronize me Drista. I just want humans to stop fighting all the time! I hate how angry everyone is, why would I let people into my home when they act like this! It's annoying!" 

Drista sighed. "Well, I don't think much will happen, Dream is good, he always gets them back. You just haven't seen him talking. It's pretty impressive, those two come back so fast that it's funny." 

"They aren't animals, their humans, that's sad! I hate this." 

"Then why not talk to them yourself?"

"... :D."


End file.
